A New Kind of Power
by Cam910
Summary: A boy named Cameron Swan comes to town with his sister Bella. He discovers that he isn't human, and discovers feeling for Jasper Hale while Edward falls for his sister Bella Swan. Alice is alone in this book and finds a different love. Is M/M review pleaz
1. Blue Electricty

I roamed the streets of Forks, rain falling down around my shoulders, the hood keeping the rain from my hair. I was looking at all that Forks had to offer. It wasn't big, or as resourceful as Phoenix, but I'd always admired rain, and wind. Phoenix was hot, all year around, and if it rained it was still hotter than hell. My sister, Bella, hated Forks and loved Phoenix, but she came here because we both knew that my mom wanted to go on road with Phil.

I took my coat off of my shoulders and sat down at a bench that was near the police station. I looked into the woods surrounding Forks as I felt my shirt begin to soak as it absorbed the rain.

This place may have everyone else fooled that it was just a sane, normal town, but I could feel the intense presence of something otherworldly here.

I was seventeen like my sister Bella, but I wasn't actually her brother. My mother was Renee's sister, but I was born three days before Bella. September 10th was my birthday, Bella's the 13th. There was a problem with my birth. My mom, Cynthia, died giving birth to me.

They had to perform an emergency sea section to save my life because they announced my mother brain dead. The strange thing was that once me and Bella were one Renee took us away to Phoenix.

Something strange happened though. Charlie thought of me as a son, and I thought of him as a father, but it was strange to Renee because we weren't actually related. I didn't care though, I'd come for a month in the summer to stay with Charlie because I connected with this place. Once Bella stopped coming at fourteen, I'd still come over every summer.

This was a home to me, but even I felt foreign here. I'd loved this place for the past sixteen years.

I slammed the door to the red truck Charlie bought for Bella as a home welcoming gift. I just slung my back pack around my shoulders not bothering for a jacket and marched into the office. Bella at my heels. She kept glancing at me like I was crazy or something.

"Honestly Cameron if you don't wear a jacket you're going to catch a cold," she said as we entered the office building.

"I'm use to it Bella, I have been coming here more often than you have," I said before going to the front desk.

"Bella, and Cameron Swan," I said.

"Oh of course," she said and grabbed two maps, and schedules, "your dad has been speaking of you guys since you announced your move out here," she said gleefully.

We both just smiled and took our things before exiting the building. Bella left to move the truck, but I headed off to my first period, English with Mr. Banner. I walked to the building, and entered quickly. Looking up at the clock I realized that I was three minutes late.

I walked to the front and handed Mr. Banner my slip. He looked at me skeptically before signing quickly. He pointed to a desk, and I rushed to sit down. I was just relieved that it was one way in the back so I didn't have to be under the constant stares of the people around me, but somehow they all managed to stare at me anyway.

Sitting down, at first I didn't see the person sitting next to me, but I did smell something sweet radiating from that person. I ignored it at first, but the sweet scent was too glorious too ignore. I looked over and saw the most beautiful person on the face of this green earth. Even a guy could notice that this one was beautiful, I knew that because I wasn't the only person sneaking a look at this boy.

He had blonde hair, was well built, and looked to be about nineteen, but I had a sense he was really only seventeen. I knew how that went when you looked a lot older than you were. I looked up to make sure that Mr. Banner wasn't looking before I said anything.

"Hello," I said, "I'm Cameron Swan," I said holding out my hand. The man looked at me, and his face made him look kind of constipated. I looked down at his body language and he seemed like he was fighting against himself.

"My name is Ja-Jasper Ha-Hal-Hale," he stuttered, but something about the way he stuttered made me think that he was fighting against something inwardly. He quickly grabbed my hand and shook it once before snatching his fingers away.

He then turned away and stared intently at Mr. Banner. I looked at him confused, why was he so afraid to talk to me. I was new not some disease that would kill him. I turned away from him and focused on Mr. Banner again, but totally confused by what I did to deserve this treatment. The bell rang, and I jolted off my seat and headed for my next class, but got lost around the cafeteria so by the time I did find physics class I was again late. This time by ten minutes.

"I see someone doesn't want to come to class," Mr. Varner said.

"Sorry I got lost because I read my map wrong," I explained. Mr. Varner just chuckled as he took the slip from me, signed, and then pointed me again to a desk in the back. I started to notice a pattern though because the blonde boy I saw from my last class was sitting there again. He went rigid as soon as I passed the desk and sat down in a chair.

"I'm detecting a pattern here," I chuckled expecting him to laugh too, but he just turned his head away, biting his bottom lip. I sighed as I again decided to ignore his presence.

The bell rang once more and I headed off to my next class U.S. History. This time I was on time, and I gave the slip to Mrs. Strophy. She was a tall blonde women, she wasn't beautiful like the boy Jasper was, but she was beautiful in the natural way. If she wanted to I could guess she could become an actress.

She pointed me to a seat in the back, and I was surprised that he was sitting there again. Was I just crazy, or did he seem to be the odd man out, and everyone else avoided him that's why all the classes I had with him I was forced to sit by him.

I didn't mind it, but he didn't seem to welcome my presence. He looked up when he saw me again, and he glared, his eyes flashing a deep red. I thought I'd imagined it because a second later they were back to a golden liquid color.

"Is there a reason you hate me so much," I said and plopped down in my seat and angled it right at him. I heard a hissing sound, and thought for a second it was coming from him.

He didn't even bother to answer me. He just turned and continued listening to Mrs. Strophy. I sighed and turned my seat to listen as well. After a while of listening though I no longer had to force it because Mrs. Strophy had some kind of energy that radiated from her that washed a pool of comfort, and safety through you.

"Now before you leave everybody, I was you to look at your partners and get to know them a bit more," she said when it came down to the last five minutes. I could tell she was doing this for my benefit because everyone here had been in school together since the beginning of the year.

I looked over at Jasper, hoping he'd try to talk to me, but he continued to look away from me. Mrs. Strophy was watching me so I turned and talked to the person across the aisle from me. I jumped in shock when I saw Bella.

"Fancy meeting you here," I said, and we both laughed. People were looking at us weirdly. I guess even in this small town sibling were suppose to hate each other. It's a good thing that we weren't technically siblings because then the world might actually fall to pieces. I laughed out loud at the thought.

"So how's your day been going," she asked. I glanced over at Jasper, but she didn't seem to notice.

"It's been going okay, people stare at me wherever I go," I said, and then something washed over me like I was dipped into a vast abyss of comfort, and happiness. I looked at Jasper again, but stayed focused on Bella.

"Me too, but I've made friends, how about you," she glanced at Jasper this time. I shook my head no, but I had tried to be his friend but he didn't seem at all interested.

The bell rang than, and I walked with my sister as we headed off for lunch.

I was paying for my food when I came to a consensus. I was going to confront him right here, right now in this lunch room. Bella was joined by a girl named Jessica, who I found pretty, but self absorbed, and a big gossiper.

I looked around for him, and found him surround by four people who were just as beautiful as he was, but the one that I found most beautiful was the other blonde girl. She was literally breathtaking, and if I had a choice of who was most beautiful she'd win hands down.

I didn't bother with pleasantries when I hovered over there table. All their eyes shot up to meet my face. I slammed my tray down right in front of Jasper. He looked up at me started. I felt something tugging at me to calm down, but I ignored it.

"What is your problem," I hissed out, anger radiating from every pore of my body. The four of his siblings looked at me with stunned awareness.

He tried to turn away from me again. I glared at him. "Not only have I tried to be civilized with you for the past three hours, but for you to sit there and ignore me is insulting," I snapped. He still didn't look up, but his four family members were looking at me with amazement. The bronze hair boy was looking at me intently.

"You know if I wanted to be insulted for being a new kid than I would hang around the jocks of this school. If there was even enough people for that," I said. My whole body was vibrating with anger.

"Look at me," I hissed and slammed my fist onto the table. A wave of blue electricity shot from my body and shot across the table. It slammed into Jasper and he was flung over the side of the chair and hit the ground hard.

Everyone looked at me in the cafeteria, all of them looking at me with surprise that I'd hit a Hale I guess. The Cullens though were looking at me with pure shock, they thought I was crazy.

I grabbed Jasper and pulled him to his feet. "I'm so sorry," I said before standing up, grabbing the water from my tray, and racing out of the cafeteria. I didn't bother to wait to see if Bella was fallowing me. I just took off down the road from the school heading back to my house.

"What just happened," Edward growled at Jasper as he looked down at the table that had a light trail of a singe mark.

"I don't know, I tried to calm him down but he was so angry that he resisted my influence," Jasper said.

"I like him," Alice sing song voice said as she stared off towards the exit.

"Alice this is not the time to be considering letting someone else in on the secret," Edward snapped. "I couldn't read his mind, and that scares me."


	2. Decision

Jasper's P.O.V

It's been a week, and Cameron hasn't been in school. I've been searching for him, waiting for the moment I would have to stop breathing and fight the urge to kill him, and any witnesses.

"Jasper . . . Jasper . . . JASPER!" Alice screamed breaking through my thoughts.

"what Alice," I would always be grateful to Alice for introducing me to this life. Alice and I pretended to be together to humans, but our family knew we weren't actually together.

"Are you thinking about him," she asked sitting down next to me.

"Alice what is he? Why wasn't he repelled by us? What happened at the lunch table?" I asked grabbing her hands. She just bent over and kissed my cheek.

"jasper, I've been watching, and he's not okay. He's been rocking back and forth on his bed only getting up to eat and use the bathroom," Alice said the pity in her voice clear.

"Does he know what's happening to him," I asked curious now.

"No, he's been on a wild shock wave attack," she took a breath. "Do you know that he took all the technology from his bedroom. I was as he touched a television screen. A burst of the blue electricity shot from his hand and the screen exploded. He was lucky no one was there. He threw out the television, and all things electronic."

I looked into her eyes, sensing she was holding back something from me by the anxiety her emotions were portraying.

"How bad is it," I asked worried.

Jasper if someone doesn't show up and explain about the supernatural soon," she took another, long, deep breath, "Cameron will explode and go on a rampage through the Olympic Peninsula."

I glanced at the clock, it was nine at night. "Go now, his family thinks he's sick they'll understand," Alice explained patting me on the back as she stood up.

"Alice did me being rude to him set this off," I asked bracing myself for anything.

"No Jasper, he would have become whatever he's becoming eventually. With or without your help," she answered walking back into the house.

Cameron's P.O.V

I rocked back and forth in my bedroom, my heart racing as I considered the possibility that I might be crazy, or an alien. I was pointing towards crazy because there was no way I made a television actually explode.

I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep, but just saw the image of Jasper flying across the cafeteria. What was wrong with me.

I heard the doorbell, took a deep breath, and waited for Bella or Charlie to answer.

"Hey is Cameron home," the person at the door asked.

"He's sick can I tell him why your calling," Bella's kind, worried voice asked the person.

"Can I just go talk to him," the voice that sounded musical to my ears now asked.

"Sure, he's in the garage, but caution he's been really sick," she said and I heard her shows on the stairs as she went upstairs.

"Thanks," the voice responded after her.

I waited for a few seconds before I heard a knock on my door. My room wasn't normal to any certain degree. I lived in the garage which was strange to some people, but it was that or share a bedroom with Charlie or Bella. So we made it livable with a carpet, an air conditioner, and walls. I had two doors one leading into the house, one leading to the back yard. That wasn't including the garage door.

I stood very slowly, nearly falling over because I haven't stood since dinner. I went over and answered the door. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor when I saw Jasper standing there. What was he doing here? I'd almost killed him. I knew that because of what had happened with the television when it exploded.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I just nodded in total shock as I crossed my room to the far left hand corner and sat down on my bed.

He closed the door behind him and sat down beside me.


	3. First Kiss

"Cameron do you know what happened in the cafeteria?" Jasper questioned as he sat next to me on the bed, his gaze firm as they stared into my eyes.

"No," I took a breath as I scooted a little away from him, "I'm sorry about the whole electrocuting you thing."

"It's fine, but out of curiosity what do you think happened?" he asked as he scooted closer to me.

I gulped, "I don't know. I just got angry, and it sort of shot from me, but I can do other things though. That's why I haven't gone to school. I'm afraid I'll hurt someone." I said picturing the things I could make explode, or destroy in the small building that were classrooms.

"Show me," Jasper said and unconsciously took my hand. It felt cold like ice, but at the same time I felt heat burning my hand. I smiled up to him as I brought our hands up so he could see them. I focused, took a breath, felt energy spread throughout my entire body, and spread our hands out like you would for a high five. Then I separated our fingers slowly and a thin veil of water appeared. I continued to focus on it as I thought how similar it looked to a two way mirror. Then I focused with all my strength and the veil of water froze over become a solid form of water.

He looked at me amazed, but I wasn't finished yet. I smiled at him as I took my hands and started to spiral them around like I was holding a ball, a second later I was holding a ball of fire.

His eyes flew out of their sockets as I concentrate and froze the flame. the flame know was glowing in a cage of hard crystallized ice. I then grinned as I focused and the cage collapse and the whole thing evaporated into the air, then slowly drifted back into my body.

Jasper grinned at me as someone knocked on the door.

"Yea," I asked really annoyed now.

"It's ten, your friend has to go," Charlie yelled.

"I guess I have to go," Jasper said, I snatched his hand out of nowhere. Feeling strange feeling surge throughout my body. I wanted him to stay, I didn't want him to leave me here, alone tonight.

"What is it?" he asked, his face only inches from mine. I leant forward and pressed my lips to his not knowing what I was doing. All I knew was that I wanted him to stay. I then heard another loud knock on the door.

"Go move your care," I panted as I regained my breath. "Then come knock on my back door very softly," I whispered as my breath began to hitch. His face was only inches from mine again. I was inching towards him when Charlie beat on the door louder than ever and the knob began to turn, and suddenly I was alone.

"Bye Jasper," I said. Charlie poked his head in worried, saw me panting, creased his head, worried, but turned around and left.


	4. Passion

It took longer than I'd thought for him to park his car down the street. The door to backyard of my the house had a light knock and I stood up quickly to go an open it. Jasper's eyes were glistening gold, and they were darting all around absorbing everything in the room. He then went and sat on my bed again.

"Cameron," he looked into my eyes as I sat down. I was suddenly very serious, "How much do you know about the supernatural," Jasper asked. He scooted over and our legs were touching and I was hyper actively aware of our closeness. I was tempted to kiss him again, and hold him in my arms. For the first time in my life I was grateful my bed was in the far corner of the bedroom. It meant that Charlie wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Not much, except that I'm one of them," I said. I knew that much had to be obvious with the powers I'd shown him. His hands found mine and gripped them firmly as if he was trying to provide me with a form of comfort.

"Cameron," he took a breath and leaned in towards me, "I'm not normal." no denying that part. His beauty resembled that of a Greek god and not one of a mortal. His skin was colder than any thing I've ever heard of. So I knew he wasn't normal.

"What are you," I asked as his chest pressed against me as he turned and sat down on my lap. My heart accelerating a thousand times a minute. My breathing began to hitch.

"I'm," he took a breath. "I'm a," another breath, "I'm a vampire." He searched my gaze for fear, but I didn't show any. The only thought I had was one of relief. If he hadn't been a vampire than I would have killed him in the cafeteria so I just smiled at him.

He started to drift away from me, expecting me to run, but if he expected me to run he'd be disappointed. He was nothing compare to who I was. If I even knew who I was?

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to me. I stared into his eyes for a split second before pressing my lips to his. He didn't respond, his entire body frozen in shock. I groaned and kissed him harder. I felt him respond after I ran my hand down the length of his body.

His hands wound around me, and I did the same feeling secure in his embrace like I wanted nothing more than to stay here, with him forever. My lips parted to take a breath and as I did his tongue flew inside my mouth. I moaned with surprise, but not loud enough for my dad to hear. I moved my hands up around his neck. I moved one had to his hair, got a firm grip and pulled him closer to me.

I fell backwards onto the bed and he fell with me. Our mouths still interlocked as his fingers wondered down my body to my shirt as he slowly started to peel the buttons off. I felt him hiss lowly and pull away. He turned from me and fell down beside me on the bed, facing away from me.

"What is it," I panted hoisting myself up on my elbows.

"It's too strong. I don't think I can control myself," he said moving to get off the bed. I snatched his hand and pulled them to me. Motioning for him to come closer and to face me.

"What's too strong?" I asked, but I answered my own question as I thought of what could possibly be too strong for a vampire to handle. My blood was calling to him, and he was trying his hardest to resist the wine that ran through my body.

"I'm sorr-," I didn't let him finish. I just started to unbutton his shirt. He looked at me confused.

"I don't care about your blood cravings," I said as I brought both my hands into his view. "Besides if I can't' handle this," I gulped. "I'll stop you myself," I then shot a wave of blue electricity from one hand to the other. It seemed the more time I had to get used to this new power the more I could control it.

He hesitated for a second before slowly peeling off his shirt. Revealing the most beautiful body that any man ever had had. I smiled up at him, but my heart suddenly began to accelerate as a thought came to me. "Charlie? Bella?"

"They're asleep," he whispered sending a chill down my spine. I grabbed his neck and pulled him into another kiss. Our lips met and there was no more precaution. He trusted me. I then realized that I wanted us to have sex tonight even though we couldn't possibly know each other that well. His lips changed my mind because anyone who looked this good and wanted me was worthy to make love to.

I felt his tongue intertwine with mine, and that's all I could think about. I only broke the kiss to breathe, but went to his collar bone to continue kissing. I traveled down his body kissing, sucking, and licking his nipples. Then kissing the line in betweens his abs. I stopped at his pants and started to unbuckle them.

"Cameron," Jasper gasped, "if we continue any further. I don't think I'll be able to stop." I just smiled evilly as I yanked down his pants. Pushing them off with his shoes. I then returned to his face. He was smiling, joy radiating everywhere in his face. I could even feel it spreading through me.

"Jasper," I said as I slipped out of my own pants. "Why do I feel this way?" I asked. Now all I could think about was how great it would feel to have this creature, this man as my own lover. But something was holding me back like the thought of us moving way too fast.

He sighed, "I think it's me."

"Why?"

"Cameron, I have the ability to control people emotions, and I guess my emotions have been piling into you," he said guiltily. I rested my head against his exposed chest to think. Did I want this to happen, tonight. The answer was clear though.

Yes, Yes I did.

"Jasper I don't care that you can control people's emotions," I said and I embraced his lips with deep, hard passion. My mouth watering at the scent and taste of his mouth. I felt his lips extend into a grin as he responded and rolled on top of me. Cradling me in his chest as he continued to kiss me.

His hand grabbed my briefs and yanked them off. I felt suddenly self conscious, but not after he pulled his own briefs off. I stared at him naked and my description of him being a Greek god wasn't in accurate. He was huge, and beautiful.

He was examining me as well and suddenly He was kissing down my stomach until he got to my member. I stared into his eyes, and gasped in shock when I saw his mouth embrace me. Then I couldn't think anymore as I groaned out loud. I didn't even have time to say that I was coming before I did. His mouth sucked in every last drop before returning to my face.

I kissed him not caring about what he just did. I tasted myself on his lips, but only slightly because of the taste of his own mouth was so powerful. I sent a slight surge of electricity through my hands so that I could flip him over without his consult.

I then kissed down his body and embraced his member. It was too big for my mouth so I took as much as I could, and found glory in the sounds I was making him say. He kept panting my name, and as I continued to suck. Suddenly I began to moan and he shuddered as my mouth vibrated. I put my hands on his chest as he tensed and I felt a stream of hot liquid fill my mouth. It tasted delicious, but too much for me to hold it all in. I felt it trickling down my throat.

When he stopped coming he pulled me up to him, kissing me slightly before licking the semen left on my face. My own member began to get hard again. I felt his own member press up against my chest hard. I wound my legs around his waist and began to thrust into him, but he grabbed my hands and held them over my body.

"Cameron if you continue to do that I won't be able to make love to you," he said and suddenly I was pressed up against the bed. Jasper hovering over me my hands still in his. We kissed again and now all I felt was the love that we were sharing with each other.

He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes, "are you sure about this?" Jasper asked. I grinned and nodded as he separated my two hands. Pressing our chests closely together.

I felt his hand release mine and I felt it poke into my entrance. I moaned at the sudden pressure, and he waited for me to get used to it before adding another finger, and then another, and another, and another until all five fingers were inside me. He was preparing me for him and so I just grunted in pleasure, and awkwardness as I felt his hand move inside me.

He looked into my eyes again. "Are you positive?"

"Yes," I said, and that's all it took. His hands were out and I moaned at the sudden emptiness I felt. I then gasped out in pain when I felt the head of his penis press into me. He looked at me warily, but I nodded. He pushed into me slowly until I was completely full of his penis to the base. He looked at me waiting. It hurt more that he wasn't moving.

"Move Jasper," I said, and he pulled out slowly and then in again. I winced a little in pain, but as he continued I felt pleasure instead. I began to moan as he went faster, and faster, and suddenly his hand was on me. He stroked me in time with his thrusts and I moaned his name just above a whisper. "Jasper."

"Jasper," I moaned again trying to tell him something, but he got what I meant. He started to kiss me, and press closer to me. I then couldn't hold it back anymore and I exploded all over mine and his chests. He just kissed me lightly as he wound his hands around my body and continued to thrust.

He started to quicken his thrusts and then moaned even louder in pleasure getting hard again. I was gasping now in pleasure as our mouths kissed harder against each other. i felt his entire body stiffen inside me, at the same time I tensed. We released at the same time and I fell back against my pillow. My come shooting all over myself as he shot inside me.

I was panting now as he let go of my lips and started to lick the come off of my body. The feeling getting me hard again. He wrapped his hand around me and started to move it up and down looking into my eyes. It took less time than usual, but when I did come again he swallowed all of it before coming up to rest his body against mine. I sighed in exhaustion and rested my head against his shoulder.

I didn't realize he was still inside me until I felt his huge penis slide out of me only slightly smaller after shooting his load. We kissed once again and I cradled myself to his chest. My breathing still hard, but slowly coming down.

"I love you," I panted. I wanted them to be false words but I couldn't think of anything that was wrong with them. I knew deep inside of me that what I told him was true. He wrapped his hands around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too," he said, and I slowly drifted away to the sound of his breathing.


End file.
